


Mack

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has finally admitted to himself he hsa feelings for Tim.  He creates him a playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mack

Tony carefully placed the Ipod on Tim's desk and frowned, still not sure that he was doing the right thing.

He'd talked to Abby about his feelings for Tim and was told to go for it. Well she actually threatened to tie him to Tim's chair unless he did something.

Flowers and chocolates were out. Tim wasn't a woman and then Abby suggested he create Tim a playlist. Tony really didn't know what type of music Tim liked but he'd gone with his gut instinct, choosing songs that he loved and that meant something to him, like Mack the Knife.


End file.
